dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Pirates
Citizenship? Should "Pirate" be a nationality, on (most) pirates' character pages? 17th & 18th & 19th Century Earth pirates, especially. They live and work outside the laws of all legitimate nations, and are enemies to all of them. In practical terms, doesn't that make "Pirate" a nationality unto itself? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:07, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :Nope. It doesn't work that way. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:20, August 7, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't, but maybe it should. Status of pirates used to be a settled matter of international law: "Hostis humani generis (Latin for "enemy of mankind") is a legal term of art that originates in admiralty law. Before the adoption of public international law, pirates and slavers were already held to be beyond legal protection and so could be dealt with by any nation, even one that had not been directly attacked." ~ or at least Wiki thinks so. But okay, that was back in the day, and doesn't count, now. But: many of these characters appear in stories that are set back in the day. I could easily be wrong, but the whole citizenship/nationality thing seems to me to be a matter of definitions, and back in the day, these pirate scumbags had pretty well defined themselves, to the satisfaction of everybody, as being outside of all nations. Would this apply to modern rascals like Sky Pirate or Black Jack, no no, but for the authentic back-in-the-day plank-walking chest-burying cutlass-wielding killers like Long John Silver or William Kidd, yeah it would. They're citizens of nowhere else, and everybody including themselves calls them "Pirates". So anyway, that's my pitch, and I can kind of see where not everybody would buy it, but if it's wrong, somebody should say how it's wrong. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 00:39, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Regarding Citizenship - it's the wrong term to have used, back when the template was first written. It assumes a) that everyone has a citizenship, and b) that everyone is from a country on Earth. We need to change it to Nationality. What we intend for the field is that it is used to indicate which country on earth a person was born, without any consideration for their legal status in that country (vis-à-vis citizenship). :Should "Pirate" be considered a nationality or citizenship? No. Not anymore than "Welsh" should be considered an occupation. (It shouldn't). - Hatebunny (talk) 17:20, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Even "which country a person was born in" is problematic. Very few countries have birthright citizenship, and a child of foreign nationals born in a country doesn't have that country's nationality. Lois Lane, despite being born in Wiesbaden, is neither a German national nor a German citizen. This is annoying when birthplace is tied to nationality like on the Staff template - plenty of military brats labeled as German, Korean or Japanese. ::Oblig reading: Wikipedia:Citizenship and nationality. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:49, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Fair enough. I sit corrected. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 00:56, August 9, 2018 (UTC)